


Rare Pair Week 2k18

by BisexualBookman



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, couple poly relationships, mentions of a car accident, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualBookman/pseuds/BisexualBookman
Summary: Drabbles from rare pair week 2k18





	1. Day 1: Chrysanthemum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Emotional Support | Endurance

A light shake woke Kanda, the steady beeping of the hospital’s monitors having lulled him into a restless sleep. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on his folded arms that laid on the hospital bed, groggily looking at the person that woke him. He met worn, tired looking honey-coloured eyes and an equally tired, sad-looking smile.

“Hey, beautiful,” Tyki greeted, brushing aside Kanda’s bangs as he sat up. “Tea?” He whispered, holding up the offered travel mug. Kanda nodded, not really able to muster up the appropriate amount of irritation at the pet name, taking the mug with a pitifully weak glare. He took a small sip of it, being careful in case it was too hot. A warm, slightly bitter liquid hit his tongue and he let out a small sigh. He heard rather than saw Tyki sit in the chair next to him, his eyes focused on the pale form laying in the hospital bed.

“Still no changes?” Tyki muttered, Kanda saw out of the corner of his eye Tyki take a sip from his own mug.

“No, the nurse was just in doing a checkup. He said that nothing’s changed, but his vitals are strong.” Kanda said, a bitterness to his tone.

“So, we’re just waiting for him to wake up then?” Tyki sighed.

Kanda turned to look at the other man at that. Tyki didn’t notice the heavy stare, Tyki’s own stare glued to the figure in the bed. Kanda used the time to look at Tyki’s face. The bags under his eyes, the thin line that was his lips, the wet look to his eyes.

Kanda tore his eyes away, looking down at the mug in his hands. He couldn’t look at Allen anymore, the eerie stillness, the paler than usual pallor.

It had been months since the car accident. Kanda had gotten a call from a frantic Tyki saying that Allen had been hit by a drunk driver while walking home from his bartending job. The two men had raced to the hospital to be with Allen, only to be refused entry, as he had been in surgery. So, Tyki and Kanda had waited for what seemed like forever for any update on Allen’s condition.

Hours later it came in the form of a doctor telling them that Allen had extensive injuries, and soldemly telling them that he didn’t know when Allen would wake up. The doctor had led the two to Allen’s hospital room, and once there Kanda had squeezed his eyes shut in denial at the sight in front of him. Allen had laid on a hospital bed, countless machines hooked up to him, an oxygen mask hiding the lower half of his face. His leg was in a cast and bandages were wrapped up and down his arms. Kanda had abruptly turned and left, fleeing the quiet room, the wrongness of the sight in front of him.

He had leaned against the wall outside the room, hearing the low murmur of the doctors voice as he talked to Tyki. A few minutes later and the doctor passed by Kanda as he left the room. A few moments more and Kanda was staring at Tyki’s shoes. He refused to look up.

He watched as Tyki’s hand had hesitantly come up as if to grab Kanda’s hand before falling back down to his side. Kanda swallowed, feeling his eyes begin to burn. He had stepped forward, placing his head on Tyki’s shoulder. Tyki’s arms came up instantly, his hands settling lightly on Kanda’s back. Kanda could feel Tyki’s hands shaking, and he had gripped the front of Tyki’s jacket.

“ _He’ll be fine, don’t worry,”_ Tyki had whispered in Kanda’s ear, sounding unconvinced.

Kanda’s hands gripped the mug in his hands as he returned to the present. Allen’s injuries had healed up ages ago, but the younger man refused to wake up. Kanda didn’t know how much longer he could do this, to sit here and wait for Allen to wake up, hearing the doctors and nurses say the same thing over and over again with that pitying look in their eyes.

“ _There’s been no changes, but don’t give up, I’m sure he’ll wake up soon.”_

Kanda gritted his teeth, his jaw working as he tried to blink away the sudden wetness in his eyes. He couldn’t stand the waiting anymore.

A tanned hand reached out and grasped his slightly paler one, pulling the hand off the mug and entwining their fingers. Kanda felt Tyki lean closer before the other man placed a gentle kiss on his jaw, pressing his face into Kanda’s neck, Tyki’s warm breath causing Kanda’s shoulders to relax unconsciously.

“Don’t worry, beautiful, we’ll get through this together. You don’t have to shoulder it alone you know? I’ll be right here for you.” Tyki mumbled into Kanda’s neck. Kanda sighed heavily, squeezing the hand that was still wrapped up in his.

“I know,” Kanda whispered, placing a soft kiss on Tyki’s temple. He could feel Tyki smile, the unspoken ‘ _thank you for being here,_ ’ passing between them. Kanda shifted slightly, clearing his throat, before he awkwardly continued on.

“I’m not very good with words,” he started, glaring as Tyki chuckled into his neck, “and I’m not very good at comforting people.”

“That’s an understatement,” Tyki said, wincing when Kanda lightly flicked his arm.

“But,” Kanda continued, a slightly annoyed tone accompanying the word. “I-I don’t want you to go this alone either. I might not be able to say the right things to make you feel better, but I, I...” Kanda sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He wished he could just say what he wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn’t form the words. It was so easy for the sprout and Tyki to spew that emotional bullshit, but when it came to him, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t say the words.

‘ _I’ll be here for you._ ’

He felt Tyki raise his head, his lips skimming across Kanda’s cheek.

“I know what you’re trying to say, that you’ll be here for me, no matter what I need, right?” 

Kanda nodded, for once thankful of the other’s ability to seemingly read his mind. He tried to will down the red he could feel appearing on the tips of his ears.

“Thank you,” Tyki said softly, placing a kiss at the corner of Kanda’s mouth. Kanda could feel his face burn.

“Your ears are red,” Tyki said smugly.

“Shut up!” Kanda snapped, but there was no real bite behind it. Tyki just laughed, resting his head on Kanda’s shoulder again, nuzzling his neck. Kanda closed his eyes, the distant sounds of the hospital and the familiar warmth of Tyki’s body causing him to relax. Kanda took in a deep breath, humming to himself at the instantly recognizable smell that washed over him. The smell of Tyki’s shampoo, the brand of cigarettes he smoked, his natural spicy scent lingering under it all, all combining into the smell of Tyki, a scent that always calmed Kanda, though he was loath to admit it to anyone.

Noticing the not-so-subtle inhale, Tyki chuckled against Kanda’s neck again, Kanda quick to give the meat of Tyki’s hand that he still held a quick pinch.

“Ouch!” Tyki said, though it was more an instinctual reaction then to any pain.

“All right, all right, I’ll stop teasing you.” Tyki huffed, a teasing frown covering his features. Kanda just rolled his eyes, but his frown wasn’t as severe as it normally was.

Tyki sat up a bit, stretching his back before he reached out to clasp Allen’s hand. He rubbed soothing circles on both the hands he held, bringing them both up to his mouth, much to Kanda’s embarrassment.

Tyki placed a gentle kiss on either of the hands, nuzzling them slightly, before giving them another kiss. At Kanda’s irritated huff, Tyki laughed, shooting Kanda a sly grin. His smile soon dropped, as the steady beating of the heart monitor that had been continuously sounding in the background began to let out wild beeps.

Kanda and Tyki both turned to look at it with wide eyes, watching the heart monitor jump around, as if Allen’s heart was a bird trying to fly out of a cage. It settled after a few moments, going back to its steady rhythm.

Tyki and Kanda turned to look at each other, hope and disbelief clear on both their faces. A startled look came over Tyki’s face, his head whipping back around so that he could see his hand that was resting on Allen’s bed. Kanda’s eyes quickly followed as a strangled noise made its way out of Tyki’s throat.

Allen’s hand, which had previously been limp in Tyki’s grasp, and all the other times the two men had held his hand, now tightly grasped Tyki’s hand. The two men stared at the entwined hands for a few seconds before, one by one, the fingers slowly released their grip.

Silence followed, Tyki breaking it with a thick laugh. Kanda released a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding, swallowing audibly. Tyki brought Kanda’s hand back up to his mouth, not being able to cover the large grin on his face.

“He’s fine,” Tyki mumbled into the back of Kanda’s hand, a breathy laugh dusting over the appendage. “He’ll be fine.  _He’ll be_   _fine_.” Tyki said.

Kanda turned his hand in Tyki’s grip slightly so that he could trace the other man’s still smiling lips with his fingers.

“Yeah,” Kanda said, meeting Tyki’s slightly wet, but bright and  _alive_  eyes.

“He’ll be fine.”

 

 


	2. Day 2: Lotus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Patience|Suffering

Rhode sat on a bench, her small legs swinging and a smile gracing her lips. Her eyes didn’t stray from where they were locked as a tall figure sat down beside her, the smell of smoke and stale cologne telling her who it was. 

“Is that him?” A deep baritone asked. Rhode giggled, folding her petite hands in her lap. That giggle was all Tyki needed to know. He adjusted his thick glasses as they sat in silence, both their eyes trained on the figure in the distance, watching him like a hawk. 

“He is rather cute,” Tyki said after watching the boy scramble to grab his papers that were trying to fly away with the wind. A grunt of pain left Tyki’s lips, and he turned to catch the sharp eyes of Rhode glaring up at him, her hand still on his dirty pant leg from where she had pinched him. 

“Don’t you dare, Tyki. He’s mine.” Her dark tone seemed misplaced when matched with her childlike pout. 

“Ah,” Tyki gulped, “right, right.” He crammed his cigarette back into his mouth, turning away from the dark look to continue watching the white-haired figure. Seeming satisfied with his response, Rhode turned to look at the figure as well, the dark look melting from her face. 

“What’s his name?” Tyki inquired. 

“Allen Walker.” Rhode replied, Tyki sensing her move on the bench. He heard her ruffle through the small bag beside her. 

“Here.” She handed him a small plastic card. He took it, raising an eyebrow when he saw what was on it. 

“Hmm, he goes to Black Order High, does he?” He said, running his thumb over the name of the school. “He must be smart then. Young too.” 

“He is, he’s 16.” Rhode said as Tyki handed Rhode back Allen’s student card, a question forming in his mind. 

“Where’d you get that?” He asked. 

“Oh, I took it.” Rhode said, an innocent look on her face. “I was leaving him a little, ah, present in his bag, when I came across his wallet.” 

“A present?” He questioned.

“He loves cats. He has a giant golden cat named Timcanpy. So I left him a little kitten in his bag. I even wrapped it up in a cute little blanket so that its blood wouldn’t get all over his stuff.” 

Tyki chuckled, nodding his head in approval. Tyki remembered leaving little love gifts like that for his red haired lover, long before he introduced himself. 

“Have you left him any other gifts?” Tyki asked. Rhode’s eyes lit up, her hands coming up to clasp underneath her chin. 

“Yes I have! I’ve left him baby birds in his desk, puppies in his locker, and I once left a whole box of kittens on his front door!” Rhode exclaimed, quite proud of herself. Tyki hummed in approval. Soon she’d be getting to the big love gifts. Those where the ones that finally got Tyki’s lover’s attention. 

Tyki was entertaining the idea of wether or not it was appropriate to give his lover another love gift, so soon after the last one, when a small hand on his arm drew his attention back to reality. 

“Look, Tyki! Look!” Rhode’s excited voice reached his ears. Tyki’s eyes landed on Allen, watching him. Allen was sitting there, papers now clutched in his grip, his head turned towards his bag. The pair watched Allen look at his bag in apprehension, his body completely tense. His hands slowly made their way to the straps of his bag, hesitantly opening it. Allen’s relief was evident even from the distance the two sat from him. His shoulders sagged in relief, his movements becoming relaxed as he stuffed his papers into his bag. 

Allen stood, pulling the messenger bag over one shoulder, and rifled around in his bag. He pulled his prize out, popping his headphones in as he turned and followed the path that would lead out of the park. 

Tyki chuckled darkly, ruffling his niece’s short hair. She squealed in delight, swinging her legs harder. 

“Isn’t it nice when they begin to fear even the simplest things?” Tyki said, thinking back to how his lover still hesitated sometimes when opening the mailbox or his work bag, or looked in his car before getting in. 

Rhode’s eyes were shining with delight, her small hands gripping Tyki’s. 

“Oh, it’s the best! Seeing the fear in their eyes and knowing it’s because of you!” 

The two shared a dark smile, Rhode hopping off the bench with a flourish. 

“Now!” She stood, clapping her hands. “What do you say we go to the pound?” 

Tyki grinned in excitement, “yes please!” He said, joining the small woman. She twirled in delight, her skirt following her movement. They started walking at a languid pace, following the path out. After a few moments of relaxed silence, with Rhode swinging their hands, skipping along and humming a dark tune, Tyki voiced a question. 

“Are we going to get him a big love gift?” 

Rhode hummed in agreement, nodding her head. 

“Ahh, does that mean introductions are soon?” Tyki wondered, raising an eyebrow. 

“I think I’m going to wait a bit.” Rhode said. 

“Oh? Really? Why’s that?” Tyki asked, surprised. Usually big love gifts meant that introductions were soon to follow with the unawares person. 

“I wanna see how long this one lasts.” Rhode said.

“Ahhh, so no meetings for a while.”

“Yep!” Rhode said cheerfully. A pondering expression crossed her face, “I wonder what gift this one should be? It’s his first big gift.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something on the way.” 

She nodded, meeting Tyki’s gaze, “Are you going to get your little boy-toy something?” 

“I was thinking maybe a bunny,” Tyki said, his grin a little too wide to be friendly. 

“A bunny for your bunny lover?” Rhode said with a giggle. Tyki let out a laugh as they approached his car. 

“Yes, a bunny for my bunny lover. Now,” he said opening the car door for Rhode. “Let’s go find your little toy a love gift, shall we?”


	3. Day: 3 Dahlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Traveling

Tyki sat back in the patio chair of the cafe In which he sat, a cup of black coffee in front of him. His honey-coloured eyes watched the people hurrying past him. Regretfully, he couldn’t listen in on their conversations, his German was rusty at best and limited to asking for more beer, where the bathroom was, and a few amusing things to call people.

He brought his cup to his lips to take a sip, thinking up ludicrous stories for the people walking past him. In the midst of coming up with a story for a couple walking past him, something involving an affair and maybe an assassin or two, his eyes caught the swish of long black hair. Tyki’s eyes travelled up the long, dark strands, a distant thought of ‘ _that much hair would be a bitch to take care of,_ ’ running through his mind as his eyes landed on the face connected to the hair. He felt his eyebrows raise and his lips purse. 

Well,  _hello_   _there_. 

Tyki’s eyes traced over the dark, slanted eyes, the high cheekbones, the thin lips. The strange man really was quite handsome. Well, except for the nasty scowl. 

Throwing caution to the wind, and maybe his life, if the man’s expression was anything to go by, Tyki interrupted the man’s steady pace. 

“Guten Tag,” he said, leaning over the patio’s railing, adjusting his large-rimmed glasses as he stuck his head in the way of the man’s path. 

The man made a face, somewhere between murderous and irritated, if Tyki were to guess. 

“That was the worst German I’ve ever heard.” The man said, a disgusted tone to his voice. 

“Ah! You speak English.” Tyki said. “My name’s Tyki.” He continued, giving the man a dashing smile. The man raised a thin eyebrow, giving Tyki a once-over. Tyki internally winced; his loose, slightly greasy hair and ragged clothes would probably not work in his favour. 

“Yes. And I don’t care what your name is. Now move.” The man said. 

“Wow, awfully curt of you.” Tyki said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well, I have somewhere to be, and you’re blocking my way.” The other man said, looking like he was ready to punch Tyki. A cat-like smile came across Tyki’s face. 

“If you tell me your name, I’ll move.” Tyki said. The other man’s scowl worsened, his eyes nothing but slits. 

“No. Move.” 

Tyki stood, leaning more in the man’s way. 

“What’s your name.” 

The other man stared at him for a couple seconds, Tyki’s smirk still in place. 

“Kanda.” He grunted out. 

Tyki gave a self-satisfied smile. 

“Thank you.” 

Tyki opened his mouth to say something else, when a loud jangle caught the attention of both men. Tyki looked over at his table to see his phone screen had lit up, his brother’s profile on the screen. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to the street, ignoring the loud noise. However, when he turned back he saw that Kanda had left; Tyki was able to see the swinging of his long hair further down the sidewalk. 

With a sigh of regret he turned back to his phone, deciding to answer before his brother truly started to annoy him. His voice was heavy with aggravation as he picked up the phone. 

“What do you want Sheryl?” 

 ——————

Tyki stood outside the Sydney Opera House, a cigarette hanging from his lips. His current fling was standing just inside the doors, Tyki promising to join her after he had finished smoking. 

He was staring out across the water, savouring the last few puffs when he spotted someone a few feet away from him. He brushed them off at first before having a double-take. That face and hair was familiar...

Upon closer inspection Tyki realized that yes, it was that man he saw in Germany. What was he doing here? It would be a weird coincidence that they would meet again so far away from their first meeting. Tyki furrowed his brows as the man’s name escaped him at the moment. 

Kato? Kaden? Kanda?

Tyki’s eyes lit up with recognition. Yes! That was it! Kanda! A pleased smile crossed his face as he walked to stand beside Kanda. 

Tyki saw Kanda look at him out of the corner of his eye, a displeased expression crossing his face, before continuing to stare out at the water. 

“Guten Tag,” Tyki said, when he realized the other man must not remember him. 

Kanda turned to look at him, a confused expression on his face. 

“Why are you speaking German? Terrible German at that?” Kanda asked. Tyki just smiled at him. 

“You called my German terrible the first time we met too.”

He watched Kanda’s brows furrow, a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to place who exactly Tyki was. 

Tyki’s smile widened as he saw Kanda’s eyes light up, realization dawning on his face. 

“It’s you! The guy who wouldn’t move out of my way!” Kanda grinded out between clenched teeth, his expression furious. Tyki barked out a laugh at his statement. 

“That I am!” He said, taking another puff of his cigarette. Kanda wrinkled his nose at the smoke, but didn’t say anything. Tyki just smirked at him, seeing the confused expression on Kanda’s face. After a couple of seconds, the expression smoothed out and a satisfied expression came across his face. Tyki chuckled to himself, figuring that Kanda had the same issue Tyki had and couldn’t remember his name. Tyki stubbed out the cigarette and threw it in the disposal. 

“Why are you here?” Tyki heard Kanda grunt out. Tyki had to raise an eyebrow at that. Even with the very brief meeting that they had in Germany, Tyki could tell the other man wasn’t one for small talk. 

“I’m here to see the ballet, same as you?” Tyki said, ending the sentence in a question.

Kanda nodded, crossing his arms. He shifted his weight, a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face. Tyki watched in amusement, shoving his hands in his suit pockets. 

“You clean up nicely.” 

At that Tyki looked over, a surprised expression on his face. It quickly dissolved into a smug grin when he saw that the tips of Kanda’s ears were bright red. 

“Well, I have to say, you do too.” Tyki replied, pitching his voice lower. He gave Kanda a very obvious once-over, liking the way Kanda’s tight, dark blue suit clung to his body in just the right places. Tyki knew his eyes were smouldering as he caught Kanda’s eyes. 

Kanda’s eyes widened before he quickly looked away. Tyki grinned when he saw the blush had spread to Kanda’s very,  _very_  nice cheekbones. 

Mhm, how he would love to see what that blush tastes like. 

“Tyki? Are you coming? It’s going to be starting soon.” A female voice called out. Tyki looked behind him to see a woman standing half in the doorway, an expectant look on her face. 

“Ah, yes, I’ll be right there!” He called back. He turned back to regretfully say goodbye to Kanda, only to realize the man had already left, and was already at the doors. With a sigh Tyki turned as well, slowly making his way to the Opera house. 

Maybe if his luck stayed the way it was, he’d see Kanda again. 

———————

Tyki leaned on the wall outside of a bar, the smell of cheap beer and cheap smoke on him. As he crushed his cigarette under his heel, a bit unsteadily he dimly noticed, he thought he caught a glimpse of long, dark hair. Tyki shook his head, no way would Kanda be in this part of town. This was the neighborhood were you made sure to walk under the streetlights, and kept a tight grip on your wallet. 

“Tyki?” A deep voice said, surprise lacing his tone. 

Tyki turned, surprise on his face as he met Kanda’s sharp gaze. 

“Ah, Kanda, you are here,” Tyki said, pushing off the wall so he could stand next to the other man. Tyki gave him an easy smile. 

“It seems Lady Luck is on my side after all,” Tyki said, slightly smug. A confused look came over Kanda’s face but he shook it off, seeming not to want to voice his question. 

“I have to wonder though, what are you doing in this part of town?” Tyki asked. Kanda looked away at that, his frown deepening. 

“It’s none of your business.” Kanda grunted out. Tyki raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, really now? Could it be that you’re lost?” Tyki asked smugly. Kanda’s eyes shot up at that, anger shining in them. 

“No, I’m not.” Kanda said curtly. Tyki just laughed. 

“C’mon, lets go for a walk. The air’s too nice to waste.” Tyki said, making a gesture for Kanda to follow him. Kanda continued to glare, but relented and followed after Tyki. 

Tyki led them through the streets at a languid pace, slowly leading them back to the urban streets. As they strolled along the boardwalk, the setting sun their backdrop, Tyki snuck looks at Kanda. The sun made his hair light up, seeming blue in the setting sun. His cheekbones caught the light, shadows being cast over his face. 

“So, I have to ask,” Tyki said, finally disrupting their silence. He leaned against the railing beside him, bringing Kanda to a stop next to him. Kanda leaned his forearms on the railing looking over the vast sea. 

“Why are you here? In Lisbon, I mean?” Tyki finally asked. He leaned his head on his hand, watching the other man. Kanda’s lips twitched up at the question, his eyes meeting Tyki’s, a light in them that made a heat in Tyki’s stomach come alive. 

“Wouldn’t that ruin the mystery?” Kanda replied. Tyki had to laugh at that. 

“True, but I’m also very curious.” Tyki rested his elbows on the railing, seeing a butterfly floating in the air he stuck his hand out, letting his hand rest there. 

“How is it that we keep running into each other? We’ve met at such vastly different places, each one so far away from each other. I’d almost think it was...” Tyki paused, a slight smile on his face as he watched the small black butterfly flit around. It landed on his outstretched hand, its wings opening and closing as if in greeting. 

“I’d almost think it was fate.” Tyki continued. He turned his head to see that Kanda had moved closer, their faces inches from each other. Tyki looked into Kanda’s dark eyes, the heat in his stomach intensifying. 

“I don’t believe in fate.” Kanda whispered against Tyki’s lips. Tyki chuckled lightly, his breath ghosting over Kanda’s lips as he leaned in close to press them together. 

Their lips moved together, a pleased noise making its way up Tyki’s throat. Tyki moved one of his hands up to cup the back of Kanda’s head, tilting Kanda's head to angle their mouths better together. Tyki felt Kanda’s hands run up his abdomen, one stopping on his chest, the other slid into Tyki’s loose hair, hand tangling in his curls. 

They pulled apart when air became necessary, Kanda’s eyes glazed over with lust. Tyki licked at Kanda’s red lips, a shuttering breath leaving Kanda at the action. Kanda retaliated by giving the curls wrapped around his fingers a light tug, a low growl making its way out of Tyki. Kanda’s hand that was gripping the front of Tyki’s shirt felt his chest rumble with the growl. 

“C’mon,” Tyki breathed, his hand gripped Kanda’s waist to pull him closer before sliding down to squeeze his ass. Kanda’s lips trailed against Tyki’s jaw, nipping along the stubbled skin. Tyki breathed out heavily against Kanda’s neck, whispering in his ear. 

“Let’s go back to my hotel.” 

——————

Tyki stood in a large, brightly lit room, a beautiful painting of a mountainside in front of him. He continued to admire it before moving on to the next painting. The next one was an equally beautiful landscape painting, this one of an open field at sunset. 

Tyki continued to walk the art exhibition, slowly making his way around the floor. As he turned a corner, a certain painting caught his eye. It was different than the others, a painting of a person and a butterfly, or more specifically their hand, whereas the others were paintings of landscapes, still art, the like. 

Tyki walked up to it, intrigued. It looked, familiar in a way. As he stood in front of it, admiring it, he felt a presence come up to stand next to him. 

“Do you like it?” Tyki heard a  _very_ familiar voice ask. He smirked, glancing over at the man standing next to him. 

“Well, hello there, beautiful.” Tyki hummed. Tyki heard Kanda sigh heavily, could feel the weight of Kanda’s glare on him, and just smiled to himself. 

“I told you not to call me that.” Kanda whispered angrily. 

“Really? Because I didn’t hear any complaints last time we met,” Tyki said, “but then again, I was keeping your mouth rather busy at the time.” He said smugly, lifting his hand to brush his fingers across Kanda’s jaw. Kanda jerked his head away, directing a scathing look at Tyki. 

Tyki chuckled, twirling a lock of Kanda’s hair around his finger. 

“Your ears are turning red.” 

“Shut up.” Kanda snapped, pushing Tyki’s hand away. Tyki just laughed, though he relented, choosing to stick his hand in his pockets. They stood in silence for a few moments, both looking at the painting in front of them. 

“I do like it,” Tyki said, breaking the silence. “It’s not like the other paintings in here, though it looks very familiar, though I can’t place why.” 

“It’s from my time in Lisbon.” Kanda said, crossing his arms. 

“Lisbon?” Tyki questioned. 

Tyki looked closer at the painting, realizing now why it looked so familiar. 

It was his hand. 

His hand that the butterfly had landed on when he and Kanda had last met. Tyki looked over at Kanda, shocked. 

“You painted this?” Tyki asked. Kanda nodded. 

“Did you paint all of the pictures in here?” 

“No, those aren’t mine. They’re done by my foster father.” Kanda explained. “He decided to do an international art show, and got me to be the director of it. That’s the reason why we kept running into each other.” 

Tyki hummed in acknowledgment, taking in this bit of information Kanda had given him. 

“What about you?” Tyki heard Kanda ask. 

“What do you mean?” Tyki replied.

“Why were you traveling all over the world?” 

Tyki laughed, smoothing a hand over his hair, being careful not to disturb the high ponytail. 

“I own a very large company, a modeling company to be exact. We have some of the best models on the world. I was in Siberia, meeting with some people in hopes that the company would set up a location there. When the meeting was over I was supposed to go back home, but I just, didn’t.” Tyki finished lamely. Kanda snorted. 

“So you’re shirking your responsibilities.” Kanda stated plainly.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Tyki said winking. Kanda just rolled his eyes. 

“Though my brother isn’t too happy with me, since he’s the one that took over, but I have to say I’m quite glad I decided to not go back.” Tyki commented, looking at Kanda. 

Kanda raised an eyebrow.

“Why’s that?” Kanda asked. 

“Well, I got to meet you, of course.” Tyki said, smiling softly at Kanda. Kanda’s eyes widened and he looked away in embarrassment. 

“Idiot.” Kanda scoffed. Tyki chuckled, shifting so he was standing closer to Kanda. Tyki smiled to himself when he noticed that Kanda didn’t move away. 

Tyki eyes wondered over the painting, the plaque right below it catching his eyes. He smiled when he read it, pursing his lips together in amusement. 

Artist: Yu Kanda

Painting: Meeting of Fate 

“So, Yu, shall we move on to the next painting?” Tyki asked, a smug tone to his voice. Kanda turned to face Tyki, that same light in his eyes that had then ending up in Tyki’s hotel room the last time they met.

“Usually I punch anyone who calls me that,” Kanda started, Tyki raising an eyebrow in amusement at the statement. “But I think I’ll let you call me that, tonight, after dinner,” Kanda said, stepping close enough to Tyki so that all Tyki could smell was Kanda’s cologne, all Tyki could feel was the heat coming off of Kanda’s body, all he could see was Kanda. 

“When you’re laying on your back moaning it in my ear.” Kanda whispered, smirking as he raised a hand to lightly trace the buttons on Tyki’s shirt. Tyki’s lips twisted up in a wolfish grin, a hand coming to rest on Kanda’s back, too low to be polite. 

“Well then, I think it’s fitting that we’re in Paris. After all, it is the city of love, and what else are we going to be doing all night?” Tyki said, sliding his hand that was resting on Kanda’s back down his arm, loosely gripping Kanda’s hand. Kanda stepped away, tugging Tyki with him.  “Well then, we better hurry up.” 


	4. Day 4: Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Beauty | Passion

Allen finished off his drink, feeling the buzz from the alcohol settling into his limbs. The bass from the club's music thumped in his ears as he reclined in his seat. His eyes scanned the dance floor in front of him, landing on two girls dancing along to the music. 

His girls. 

Of course, they’d kick his ass if he voiced that thought out loud. He chuckled as he stood to get another drink, weaving his way through the mass of dancing people. He finally ended up at the bar, waiting with the throngs of people to order a drink. Allen felt someone bump into him, and he looked over at the girl standing next to him, shooting her an apologetic smile, before turning to wait for the bartender's attention. He felt a small hand grab his elbow, and someone lean a little too close into his personal space. 

“Hey, cutie,” a drunken voice slurred in his ear, “can I buy you a drink?” The girl pulled back, giving what Allen assumed was supposed to be a flirty smile on her face, but really only looked like she was having a stroke. 

Allen smiled politely, subtly removing the girl's hand from his elbow. He opened his mouth, about to decline her offer, when he felt two small, delicate arms wrap around his torso. Rhode’s head soon popped into his vision, an innocent look on her face. Allen gulped at the look, really hoping they weren’t about to get kicked out. It wouldn’t be the first time they got kicked out because Rhode started a cat fight. She stood on her tippytoes, planting a kiss on Allen’s jaw, right under his ear. He could hear her giggle, and made sure to keep a tight grip on one of Rhode’s arms as she leaned over to the other woman. 

Allen couldn’t hear what Rhode said over the music, but he could see the words register in the drunken girls mind. Her eyes grew wide, and she nodded stiffly before shuffling away. 

Allen sighed a breath of relief, pulling Rhode against his chest, holding her in place. He could feel her laughing against his chest, a pair of hands landing on Allen’s shoulders, making Rhode laugh harder as it startled him. Allen turned to see Lenalee looking at him, a gleeful smile on her face. Allen pouted as Lenalee patted his cheek in apology. She leaned in close to Allen, her hands slipping from his shoulders. One slid down his back, a slight shiver running up his spine as the delicate fingers lightly ran along his spine before landing on his lower back. The other clutched his bicep, pulling Allen closer to Lenalee, so close he could feel the wiring from her bra digging into his arm. Allen gulped as he could feel her warm breath along his neck. 

“Rhode disappeared from the dance floor, I was worried something might've happened to her.” Lenalee said in his ear, her sweet voice all he could hear. Allen’s lips brushed against Lenalee’s ear as he spoke.

“Someone was hitting on me, she scared them away though,” 

Allen grinned as he heard Lenalee’s laugh, even over the loud music. Allen felt Rhode detach from him, leaning forward to talk to the bartender, who came back after a few seconds with a tray full of drinks. Rhode grinned, shoving one drink into Allen's hands and another into Lenalee’s hands. 

“Let’s go dance!” Rhode cheered.  
———————————  
A couple hours and a few more drinks later, the three of them were in a bus station waiting for their bus. Allen sat on the bench, his head swimming with alcohol, his eyes watching the girls in front of him. 

He watched the two of them look at the bus schedule, trying to figure out which bus would take them closest to their apartment. He watched the graceful lift of Lenalee’s wrist as she pointed to the small print, the sway of her hips as she adjusted her footing. His eyes lingered on her tight shorts, before falling to the curve of her long legs. 

His eyes traveled over to Rhode, standing on her tiptoes to see what Lenalee was pointing out. Her short skirt bounced as she jumped on the balls of her feet, the strip of pale skin showing between her thigh-highs and skirt, growing with every lift of her skirt. Her small hand darted upwards, taking its turn to point a slim, pale finger at the tiny print. Her purple nail tapped against the plastic screen, before reaching up to tap at Lenalee’s nose as she giggled. A playful pout was on Rhode's pixie-like features, her other hand balled up in a small fist on her hip. 

A loud sniff drew both the girls' attention, their gaze drawn over to Allen who was rubbing at his eye, gazing downcast in slight embarrassment. 

“Allen?” At the sound of Rhode's high-pitched voice Allen looked up, his vision filled with her big dark eyes, her eyebrows scrunched up in concern. 

“What’s wrong Allen?” He heard Lenalee question. 

“It’s just--“ Allen sniffled again, more tears running down his red cheeks, “you guys are really pretty.” He sobbed. 

Lenalee’s soft snort as she smothered her laugh was lost as Rhode loudly laughed. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Allen whined. 

His arms where suddenly filled with giggling bodies. Rhode's arms were around his neck and her lithe body pressed close to him. Lenalee pressed a giggling kiss to Allen’s cheek, while Rhode swung her legs as she sat on Allen’s lap. 

“You’re too cute Allen.” Rhode said, her eyes bright, her smile a bit too wide. 

“Ahh, Rhode's making that smile Allen,” Lenalee giggled, leaning in close to whisper into his ear, eyes sliding to meet Rhode's in a sly look. 

“Looks like we might be in trouble tonight.” 

Allen sniffed, a cheeky smile graced his lips as he joined Lenalee in her sly look. Rhode's mischievous look always spelled a night of excitement for Allen, and a morning full of sore muscles. Rhode covered her mischievous smile with her hand, a quiet giggle leaving her. She grabbed Lenalee’s hand, hooking her legs around one of Lenalee’s legs. Rhode began swinging her legs, bringing Lenalee’s leg with her, humming a tuneless song, planting a kiss to Allen’s cheek, the picture of innocence. Allen just laughed quietly and shook his head. He cupped a hand on Lenalee’s behind to lift her on to his lap. She snuggled in close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Lenalee watched as Rhode pulled out her phone, raising an eyebrow when Rhode met her eye, her lips pursed together in a cat-like smirk. 

She saw Rhode's eyes dart over to Allen, and seeing that he had his eyes closed, relaxing against the back of the bench, and went back to her phone, satisfied. After a few moments of watching Rhode's fingers fly across the screen, and her trying to stifle giggles, Lenalee's curiosity became too much. 

“Who ya texting Rhode?” 

Rhode's eyes quirked up, a mischievous glint in them. 

“Tyki.” She said gleefully. At the Portuguese man's name, Allen’s eyes snapped open and spun to look at Rhode apprehensively. 

“Why?” He asked slowly, suspiciously. 

Rhode grinned, “I’m telling him that you cried over how pretty Lenadoll and I are.” 

Lenalee’s loud laugh bounced off the walls of the nearby buildings, covering up Allen’s mortified whining.


	5. Day 5: Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Death | Consolation

Allen sat on the park bench, his head resting in his hands, and his mood hanging even lower. A reusable grocery bag sat in front of him, the light pink blanket inside of it barely visible. Allen scrubbed his eyes, letting out a weary sigh. This had been going on for weeks now, random animals popping up everywhere, his front door, his locker at school, hell, even his desk. The novelty, if he could even call it that, had worn off a very long time ago and now he was just tired. Tired of being scared to open anything, do anything, go anywhere, in case he found more of these animals. 

More dead animals. 

A shadow came over him, drawing his attention from his morbid thoughts. He raised his head, moving his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. 

"Why do you look so sad?" A high-pitched, feminine voice asked. Allen leaned back, seeing the figure in front of him fully. A petite girl stood in front of him, her hands resting behind her pleated skirt. He glanced down, seeing her skinny legs covered with striped stockings and platform Mary-Janes adorned her feet. 

"My apologies, but who are you?" Allen asked politely. The girl just smiled, directing her eyes to the bag at Allen's feet. 

"What's in your bag?" She asked, reaching for it. 

"Ah, it's nothing, nothing," Allen said hurridly, darting his hands forward to block the young girl’s before she could touch the bag. She pulled her hands back, holding them delicately to her small chest. 

"Ah, I'm sorry," she said. There was a couple beats of silence before she spoke agian.

“Is it all right if I sit with you?"

Allen looked up again, locking gazes with the girl’s eerily golden eyes. Thrown off by the directness of the question, he stuttered slightly before answering.

"Uhm - yea - yes, I guess that is all right." 

She grinned, chirping a thanks before flopping down on the bench beside Allen. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes, her long skinny legs swinging back and forth, her small hands sitting in her lap. 

"Can I ask what’s in the bag now?" 

Allen caught her eyes, a distant glimmer in them making him clench his teeth. 

"Why the interest in the bag?" Allen questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"It's just that I can see a really cute blanket in there, and I was wondering how someone can look so down when there’s obviously something nice in that bag." 

Allen looked down at that. He didn’t really want to tell this young girl what was really in the bag, but he had to tell someone. Keeping this to himself for all this time was starting to eat away at him. Telling this random stranger seemed like a good place to start. 

"I am actually trying to figure out what to do with it right now..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, see, there is - uhm -," Allen sighed deeply, "there is a dead cat in there...."

“A dead cat?" She asked, a disbelieving tone to her voice. Allen nodded in confirmation. 

"Yes..." he said glumly. "It was left in my backpack while I was at school. It-uh-it startled me since it looked a lot like my cat at first." Allen reached out to trace the handles of the bag. 

"My school is not very far from my house. Tim often follows me to school, waits for me by the school gates, or sometimes he'll sneak into the school and hide in my bag."

Allen startled when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He looked into the girl’s big, honey-coloured eyes, her thin eyebrows scrunched up in concern. 

"I'm so sorry." She said. Allen nodded, looking away from that glint in the back of her eyes. 

"It’s fine, it has been happening for a while now, to be honest." 

"Really? That's terrible..." She said, giving Allen's hand a light pat. Allen smiled stiffly at the contact, subtly pulling his hand away to rub at his face. 

"Yes, it has been rough, to say the least....I just do not know who keeps doing this. They have been leaving these dead animals everywhere, my locker at school, my desk, even my house!" Allen ranted. He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair. 

"Have you tried contacting the police?" The girl asked. 

“Yes, but they cannot do a whole lot. They think I have a stalker, and they just told me to contact them whenever something like this happens." 

"Oh, wow, that's not very helpful of them." 

"No, I am really at a loss as what to do." Allen signed. He didn’t know how much longer he could last with this. This one had scared him the most. He had seriously thought it had been Tim in his bag for a second. He had opened his bag, dread weighting his heart down when he had seen the blanket in his bag, only to start panicking when he had seen the gold fur and the white markings. Then he had registered the fact that the cat was a short hair, not long haired. The cat was even wrapped in a blanket with a dango pattern on it. He had calmed down, but it still scared him. 

"Well," The high-pitched voice started, "Do you know what we can do now?" 

Allen jolted out of his thoughts at her voice. 

"Wh-what can we do now?" Allen asked puzzled. The girl hopped off the bench with a flourish, twirling to meet Allen's gaze. 

"We can bury it." She said simply. "I don't know who could’ve done something this terrible, but the least we can do is give it a proper burial." 

Allen stared at the small girl in front of him. At her small, sympathetic smile, her big, bright eyes, and that gleam that was still at the back of her eyes, that gleam that made Allen's stomach clench and a flag rise in the back of his head. Shaking off the sudden unease at the girl's eyes, Allen stood, giving the girl a small smile. He stooped, picking up the bag with the uttmost care. 

"Yes, you are right. A proper burial would be the best."

The girl gave a bright smile, bouncing on her tippy-toes. They started walking down the path, further into the park. Allen looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye as she skipped along the path, humming a sweet tune. 

"My apologies, but I never caught your name," Allen said, giving the small girl a smile. The girl giggled, skipping to a stop in front of Allen. She held out her hand, a bright smile on her face. Allen chuckled, clasping the girl's small hand in his larger one. 

"My name's Rhode Kamelot." She said. The gleam in her eyes grew brighter as she spoke her next sentence, Allen's palms beginning to sweat underneath his pristine white gloves. "What's your name?"

Allen tried to hide his uneasy smile as he answered.

"My name is Allen Walker. It is a pleasure to meet you."


	6. Day 6: Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Survival

Kanda, in this moment, hated his life. 

He wanted nothing more than to leave this room, go to bed and curl up under the covers, and sleep for the next week. Instead, he was stuck in this room, just trying to survive the catastrophe that had happened. 

The catastrophe that only came around because of the two smirking idiots in front of him. 

“So, beautiful, what’s your next move?” Tyki’s silken voice asked. 

“Yeah, Bakanda, what are you doing next?” Allen’s smug voice questioned. Kanda glared at the two of them, fingers twitching to punch both of their stupid faces. 

“How many times have I told you two to stop calling me that?” Kanda growled, already beyond irritated with the two of them. 

The two other men just snickered, raising Kanda’s already high blood pressure. Kanda breathed in deeply through his nose, trying to calm himself down. He would not let them win, he would get through this, he would preserve. 

He would not let these cheaters get away with it. 

How one could cheat at Monopoly, Kanda would never know, but he was certain that these two idiots were. He looked away from their stupidly grinning faces and down to the board. His few measly properties were nothing compared to Allen and Tyki’s numerous hotels, the small, badly designed buildings raising Kanda’s temper. The few properties Kanda owned where spaced out, the one railroad, blue property and pink property the only things he was able to buy before Dumb and Dumber started buying them all. 

How they got all that money to buy them Kanda didn’t know. Though he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the fact that they made Allen the banker. 

Speaking of money, Kanda looked down at his measly $218, then at the small mountain of fake bills that both Tyki and Allen sported. He breathed out sharply, leaning forward and placing his head in his hands, his anger at a new high. He stared intently at the board game, ignoring the giggling of the two assholes. 

He had nearly been wiped clean of his money on his last trip around the board but had caught a small break, landing on a chance square which told him to advance to go and collect $200, then landing on the reading railroad, the one utility he owned. The only way he would make it around the board again was if he only landed on his properties and the chance spaces, or came across a large sum of money. 

That was it. 

Kanda eyed the middle of the board. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb had been paying ridiculous amounts in taxes because of their gaudy hotels, and all that money was waiting to be collected. If Kanda got that money, he might survive another loop around the board. 

Kanda counted the spaces between where his character sat, and the gold mine on Free Parking. He wouldn’t be able to make it there in one turn, that was for sure, but one of his properties was on the way there as well as a Chance card, the Community Chest and the jail space. If he only landed on those he might just make it. But if he landed on any of the two idiots' properties along the way, he was fucked. 

With a sigh, Kanda picked up the die. No way was he going to just give up without even trying. 

“You two do realize that if I’m going down, I’m going down swinging, right?” Kanda said. Tyki laughed, smiling fondly at Kanda. 

“I don’t think we’d expect anything else from you,” Tyki said, Allen nodding in agreement. 

With a roll of his eyes Kanda began to shake the dice in his hands, throwing them out on the board, not really caring if they hit the pile of cards on the board. He quickly added up the numbers, relaxing slightly when he stopped on his own property. 

“Ah, if only you had rolled a 9, I could’ve had all your money,” Allen said, a slight pout on his face. 

“Looks like you’re in it for another round there, beautiful. And I was so close to having your money.” Tyki said regretfully, picking up the dice. Kanda snorted, resting his head on his hand, watching Tyki move his character around the board. 

“You two wish. Just watch, I’ll make it around this board.” Kanda said. Tyki and Allen just laughed, Allen accepting the money Tyki handed to him. Allen picked up the dice next, shaking them in his hand. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in the cute way it did when he was concentrating on something. 

Kanda shook his head. No, they were not cute. Right now they were the enemy.

Seeing that Allen had landed on one of his own properties, Kanda picked up the dice. He would need to roll a 7 if he wanted to make it through this game. He sent a silent pray to a god he didn’t believe in before he let the dice fly from his hands. The three men watched the dice hit the board, roll a couple times, then finally, stop. 

Kanda’s eyes widened. He didn’t make it. He was so close, one spot away, and he didn’t make it. Kanda knew with that hotel on the property, even if he morgaged everything he owned, he still wouldn’t be able to pay it off. 

“Oh my!” Tyki said, in what Kanda suspected was a fake surprised tone. “You didn’t make it.” He continued sadly. 

Kanda swallowed, his anger quickly rising to dangerous levels. 

“That’s too bad, love.” Allen said, looking down sadly at the board. “Oh well!” He said, perking up, “if you’ll kindly pay me my money, then Tyki and I can continue our game.” He said, a cheerful grin on his face. 

Kanda felt a vein in his temple throb. 

“You fuckers!” He shouted, flipping the table as he shot up. The crash of the game spilling everywhere nearly overshadowed Allen’s cry of ‘Bakanda!’ and Tyki’s loud cackles. Kanda stood there, panting heavily, mood slightly better now that the thing that was causing him such anger was no longer in front of him. 

“You do realize you’re going to have to clean that up, right?” 

Kanda spun around to face Allen, the white haired man meeting Kanda’s deathly glare head on. 

“What did you say, Sprout?” Kanda ground out between clenched teeth. Allen crossed his arms, raising his chin in defiance. 

“I said you’ll have to clean this up. There’s no need to lose your temper, after all, it is just a game.” 

Kanda could feel his nostrils flaring in anger. 

“Just a game. Just a game!” Kanda shouted. “A game which you two fuckers were cheating at!” He yelled, angrily pointing at the two men. 

“Gorgeous! How could you say that!” Tyki said, placing his hand over his chest in mock hurt. 

“Okay, that may be true,” Allen started.

“Oh, it’s completely true,” Tyki said. 

“But--“ Allen continued, but was cut off by Kanda’s enraged yell. Kanda tackled Allen to the ground, sitting on his arms and chest, roughly shoving his face into the carpeted floor. Allen retaliated, bringing his leg up to kick Kanda in the back of the head. Tyki pulled himself up on the couch, away from the two men that where rolling around on the floor, cursing and hitting and pulling at each other’s hair. 

Tyki just shook his head as he stared at the two brawling men. 

“Well, he did say he would go down swinging,” Tyki said to Kanda and Allen, even though they were paying him no mind. Tyki sighed and laid down on the couch. He’d let them fight for a little bit more then break them up. Tyki winced as he heard the sharp sounds of plastic breaking. 

“And I’ll make them clean this mess up too.”


	7. Day 7: Forget-Me-Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Loyalty | Memories | Growing Affection

Tyki leaned against the porch railing, a lit cigarette dangling from his lips, his eyes unfocused as he stared out into the city. His head rested on his palm, just as his mind absently rested on a thought. 

The colour of the evening sky looked a lot like a certain disgruntled botany student’s hair. 

Tyki heaved a sigh, tapping his cigarette’s ashes into the ashtray. He had thought the other man mean, snide and just downright rude when they had first met. 

Both of them had scrambled to pick up the poor plant that had been upended, looking a little pathetic lying in the middle of the hallway, a circle of dirt and broken pottery surrounding it. Tyki had moved forward, ready to do something, though he didn’t know exactly what that something was, when the other man had snapped at him in an angry tone, before picking up the plant with such care that Tyki was hard pressed to believe it was the same person. 

So, Tyki had watched as the other man swiftly picked up the shattered pot, scooped the dirt back in best he could and placed the plant on top. With a glare and a swish of his long hair he was gone, marching down the hallway, the plant cradled to his chest like a newborn. 

Tyki had blinked, a little put off by the man’s anger, and more than a little surprised by his handsome looks, and that he had forgotten to even apologize, or ask for his name. 

With a sign of regret, Tyki had stood, collecting his portfolio, and with an almost apologetic look at the remains of the dirt pile, he too turned down the hallway, walking the opposite way the other man had taken. 

A loud honk startled Tyki out of his thoughts, his eyes drifting down to the road, seeing a pedestrian dart across. His cigarette nearly to the filter, he turned and snubbed it out, puffing the last of the smoke out. Walking back into his apartment he flopped down on to his couch, his thoughts already drifting again. 

He had seen the surly male a few days later, Tyki's lack of apology and even greater lack of the other male’s name at the forefront of his mind. Stepping into the campus’ cafe, he saw the long-haired male tucked away in a corner, laptop open and papers stacked neatly beside him. After a brief hesitation, Tyki had walked up to the table, clearing his throat when the other man didn’t look up at his approach. At the sound, he had looked up, eyes widening in recognition, before narrowing in anger. The man’s eyes snapped back to the screen in front of him, Tyki dutifully being ignored, and the tapping of the keys grew a little louder. Tyki's eyebrows had risen at the rude dismissal, but never one to be discouraged, he continued on. 

“ _Hello there, I don’t know if you remember me, but—“_

“ _Oh, I remember you.”_  Those dark eyes had spun back around to Tyki, a warning anger in them. “ _You destroyed my plant.”_

“ _Ah, yes...that was me...”_  Tyki’s eyes had drifted to the side, a hand coming up to scratch at his cheek. “ _I actually came over here to apologize-“_

“ _Not accepted.”_

Tyki had jolted slightly at the harsh tone. His eyes narrowed slightly in defiance. This man obviously didn’t want anything to do with him, but Tyki wasn’t leaving without at least learning his name. 

“ _Fine then. I can see you don’t want to be disturbed, so, I’ll leave you.”_

A grunt had followed Tyki's proclamation, and the other male went back to ignoring Tyki. Meanwhile, Tyki had quickly scanned the table, eyes landing on a ceramic cup nearly empty of its liquid. Grinning to himself, Tyki spun away, heading up to the cafe’s counter, and asking if the server knew what the other man had ordered. 

With the drink in hand, Tyki had marched up to the other man’s table, and placed the drink right beside the stack of papers. At the other man’s startled look, Tyki had just smiled. 

“ _As an apology...”_ Tyki's eyes had darted to the papers, quickly scanning them before his grin turned cat-like. “ _...Yu.”_

Kanda’s eyes had narrowed into nothing more than slits, his mouth opening but the retort lost as Tyki quickly turned from the table and walked out before Kanda could say anything. 

A loud crash startled Tyki back to the present, his head turning to glare at the apartment’s walls. His neighbors always seeming to be moving furniture. He sighed and sat up on his couch, rubbing his hands over his face. As much as he’d like to sit here and reminisce about his later meetings with Kanda, and about how Tyki had come to the slow realization that the man wasn’t as rude and stand-offish as he seemed, but was rather quite snarky and sassy, learning that he was quite book smart, but was seriously lacking in street smarts, and though Kanda would never admit it, but quite gullible as well. Tyki rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, letting out groan. 

Kanda could also be quite dense too. 

Tyki had realized that his general liking of teasing the man had turned to just a general liking of the man himself. After realizing his growing crush, the lighthearted teasing had turned to flirting, and with that, a dawning awareness of just how thick Kanda was. 

After spending enough time with Kanda though, people had started to notice, and with that came the rumors. Well, maybe not so much rumors, as warnings to Kanda about Tyki's general habit of sleeping around, and with that warning, an angry and somewhat distrustful botanist. 

Tyki leaned back against the couch, letting out a puff of air. How to get it into Kanda’s thick skull that Tyki liked him, and wasn’t just going to sleep with him once, then cast him aside? Tyki sat there for a few minutes, racking his brain trying to think of something, anything. 

“Argh!” Tyki shouted, mussing up his hair. He rested his elbows on his knees, cradling his head, like Kanda had cradled the once broken plant. 

“Wait a second!” Tyki shot up, a thought striking him. “That plant!” 

Tyki raced over to his stack of art supplies, tearing it apart trying, and succeeding, in finding his art book and his set of acrylics. Opening the box of acrylics, he grinned at the ample amount of blues and purples. 

His mind centred on the plant that had started it all, the plant that Kanda had begrudgingly shown Tyki later on, little toothpicks wound lovingly along its stem, aiding in its slow but steady recovery. 

Tyki grinned as he started painting, Kanda’s words returning to his mind. 

‘ _It’s a forget-me-not. In the language of flowers, it means loyalty, true love, remembrance, a timeless connection, and a growing affection.”_


End file.
